


【柚天】Perfidia

by Norah10086



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norah10086/pseuds/Norah10086
Summary: 剧作家牛x演员羊“你该拿一个生来浪荡的情人怎么办？”





	【柚天】Perfidia

**Author's Note:**

> ★剧作家牛x演员羊，同居设定，浪荡羊预警  
> ★完全的胡说八道，没一句是真的  
> ★模糊时间模糊背景，剧情为开车服务  
> ★严重的ooc，私设乱飞，第一次正经开车上路求轻拍，如有错漏请多多包涵多多指正  
> ♫标题来源于西班牙音乐家Xavier Cugat所创作的《Perfidia》（意为“背叛”）。

金喝得酩酊大醉回到家。他脱下风衣外套向屋主索取一个吻，却没有得到任何回应。委屈的情人看了看黑洞洞的客厅，蹒跚着走进自己的书房。没想到的是，羽生就守在那，金刚一进门，羽生就扭上了门把手，给房间上了锁。  
羽生把金按在写字台前。金没做出任何反抗的动作，反而顺势坐在台面上。  
羽生用凌厉的眼睛打量着金发红发烫的脸颊。尽管如此，金衬衣领子下方那块皮肤依然白皙得刺眼。  
羽生看着金，嫉妒和愤怒交织的情绪在心底酝酿，像一条细长的辫子，折磨他，使他发狂——你该拿一个生来浪荡的情人怎么办？《背叛》首演之夜，羽生在剧场后的街角撞见金和男配角接吻，跟踪而行，又发现金和一群饶有成就的艺术家一同在酒馆买醉，席间有人趁乱把手伸进他单薄的衣衫，而不加阻止的金咯咯笑着往那人的方向贴得更紧。羽生完全忘记了自己是怎么拖着空乏的躯体回到家的——如果那栋冷冰冰的房子还配被称之为家。  
结弦……金喊了羽生的名字，然后嘀嘀咕咕地嘟囔着什么，羽生听不太清楚。可能是酒喝得太多有些难受，也可能是走在路上吹了凉风，亦或是硬邦邦的桌面硌得人背痛，金虽然感受到了房间里微妙的气氛，却还是迷迷糊糊地倒在羽生的怀里。然而羽生并不打算就此放过他。羽生后退了一步，金又歪歪斜斜地向后仰靠在写字台上。  
我今天又写完了一幕戏，是为你量身定制的。待到金的脸上流露出笑意，羽生方才继续说下去。  
我想和你把它预演一下，就今天。我迫不及待了。  
好啊。金的应答略带一丝鼻音。  
首先……在这幕戏里你扮演“我”的情人。  
我本来就是，我一直都是。金勾着羽生的脖子将两人的距离缩得更近些。太多的、不间断笑声轻轻松松地从他口中飘出来，像小酒吧里玫瑰色的烟雾。这使得羽生被迫认识到，与陌生人卿卿我我能让金获得无上的快乐。  
“我”是一个性瘾者。  
两个男人的情色主题？结弦，你会被控告有伤风化的。金笑着摇了摇头。那么你会给我安排一个漂亮的美人儿做搭档吗？我喜欢你上部剧选的那个女孩，她……  
嘘……不要出声。羽生把一根手指放在金翕动的唇边。我需要你保持绝对的安静。金照做了，这可是一个演员的基本修养。  
然后我们——这么做。接下来的剧情是……  
羽生一颗一颗地解开金的衬衫扣子。他另一只手卡在金的大腿根处，假装漫不经心地剐蹭着那两块布料。  
接下来的剧情是，“我”要求我的情人对“我”绝对地服从。  
金仿佛觉得很有趣似的，配合着羽生把衣衫褪下。面对羽生时他的笑容活像个情窦初开的少年，而不是身经百战的情场老手。  
他不愿意。他当然不愿意了，人们都把性瘾视为洪水猛兽，但是“我”需要，需要他认同“我”。我不可以失去他。  
羽生不知道从哪摸出一根绳子，把金的双手捆在雕花窗沿上。他捆得毫无章法，只能紧一些再紧一些，让那双骨节分明的手指节泛白，动弹不得。  
所以我要你认同我。  
————————————  
羽生的念白仿佛一剂醒酒药，让金瞬间清醒了许多。略迟钝的神经中枢试图让四肢活动起来，却发现手动不了，腿也像被施了麻醉一样也难以控制。他那身体面的衣服被剥去了一大半，地面上铺满被他和羽生扫落的纸张与书本。他笑不出来了。  
结弦？金的轻声呼唤没有让羽生停下手上的动作。他的手顺着金的裤缝向上游走，尽管这条裤子也只是松松垮垮地挂在金的腿上。他不客气地把碍事地裤子完全扯下来，用指尖在金敏感的大腿根上划着小圈。很明显地，金的那个东西在他的刺激下变得兴奋起来，隔着最后一层内裤布料现出急切的形状。但金的理智使他脑内警铃大作。  
今天我没有准备……金气喘吁吁地挣扎了几下。今天我……  
不专心。羽生惩罚性地用力掐了一把金大腿内侧的皮肉，红痕立刻浮在白皙的肌肤上。金吃痛地低呼出声，还没来得及抗议，羽生的亲吻直截了当地迎上来，堵住他的话语。  
我还没有给你写什么台词，不过没关系，你配合我就好。  
羽生的指尖浸满润滑的液体。一种在艺术家圈子里流传已久的芳香油，男女通吃，据说会让穿衬衫扣子要扣到顶的老派情人都陷入疯狂。羽生除掉了摆在面前最后一层阻碍他的布料，手指在隐秘的洞口摩挲巡梭。  
性瘾者的趣味就在于，无论何时何地，何种情景，都能在做爱中得到无上满足。没有机会做爱，那就去创造机会。在床上做爱太老套了，大家都在床上彼此折磨——今天我们在书房，明天在餐桌前怎么样？不要转过脸，求你，黑格尔和劳伦斯在书架上看着你呢。  
金的羞耻心使他既不敢看着羽生也不敢随意望向其他地方。如羽生所言，书架上整整齐齐码放着各类大部头，有些书的书脊上印下作者的照片，在羽生话语的影响下，金真的觉得那些具有高深思想的人正盯着自己直摇头，无声地谴责自己亵渎了知识。大概只有劳伦斯和萨德侯爵是兴奋乃至赞许的吧——要不是因为牢牢绑住，金真的想伏在书架前请求他们的原谅。  
你知道的，性瘾者不满足于单纯的肉体摩擦，他们需要强有力的刺激。羽生重读了最后两个字，把剩余的油脂涂在金的唇边，脸上带着仿佛被海王星操纵了的愉悦神情。金条件反射地舔了一下嘴唇，草地般的香气。  
扩张工作不觉意地被完成了。在忐忑不安中，金感受到一个冰凉的东西直入他的身体。他打了个冷战，险些骂出脏话。  
不可以乱动。羽生的一只手覆上金的胸膛，顺势揉捏起来，另一只手在敏感穴口开始动作。金意识到了什么，他看了眼写字台上幸存的笔筒，什么都在，唯独金送给羽生的，并且是羽生最喜欢的那杆晶石杆的钢笔不翼而飞——它变成了性瘾者的道具，插入金的体内。钢笔抽插引出黏糊糊的水声，灼热肠壁吸走笔杆的凉意。羽生把它推得太深了，深到金担心笔帽会松脱留在自己身体里，他不自觉地把双腿合拢了些，又遭到了来自羽生的惩罚——金的屁股结结实实挨了两巴掌。然后羽生终于把钢笔抽出来，得意地把它放在一边。  
这么快就难以忍受了吗？羽生若无其事地脱掉了自己的上衣，脱掉自己的裤子。他动作优雅得像在跳舞。当他把最后一层衣物脱掉，贴近金的脸，方才发现金紧紧咬着下唇，固执地不愿看他。羽生的指尖略过他眼角，把噙在眼中的泪水带走。  
你看你，为什么会哭呢？是因为被我这样对待了吗？羽生在金的耳边低声呢喃，他这个像孩子一样自我又像孩子一样易感的情人耳尖泛着浅浅的红色，像只瑟缩在猎人陷阱里的兔子。  
羽生叹了口气，把他施加给金的束缚解开。重获自由的金软绵绵地被羽生拉进自己的怀抱里。羽生在写字台前的皮椅上坐下，帮金调整好一个相对舒服些的姿势，使金面对面地跨坐在自己身上。然后顺手拿起衣服堆里的自己的领带蒙住金的眼睛。羽生终于愿意去照顾一下抵在自己小腹上的，被冷落许久的金的东西。金的呼吸变得急促，只能通过接触与声音辨别爱人动作的全然黑暗带给他一种微妙的失控感。没多久修长的手指携着性器分泌出的液体闯入金的口腔，他分辨不出这体液来自谁。金含住羽生的手指，为了防止被羽生拿别的什么道具再折腾一回，像看见牛奶的猫一样认真地舔舐着。他的舌尖遇上羽生的指节，常年持笔所致的薄茧与修剪整齐的洁净指甲。待到羽生把手指抽出来时，金的双唇泛着微弱的水光。那两根手指拂过金的下颌，脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，绕行到腰侧，触到金最为敏感的腰部皮肤，引发轻微的颤栗。最后羽生的手指潜行到金的穴口，缓慢探入那个潮湿温热的所在。被钢笔开发过的后穴已然准备好接纳更大的东西了。  
当羽生终于得以进入金的身体，金的呻吟与喘息混乱地纠缠在一起。艺术家的圈子里有个传言即是关于羽生的尺寸问题，可惜无论面对多少人的主动邀约，羽生都摆出一副落花有情流水无意的样子。只有金知道这个传言是真实的。他的肠壁紧紧地绞着羽生挺立的性器，强烈的侵入感与快感并存。羽生用钢笔试探出了金新的敏感点。正与之磨合，而金配合着羽生，他不断调整自己的角度使羽生进入得更深。他们亲吻，啃咬，金的脖子上留下重重的吻痕，羽生的肩膀在一次对敏感点的试探中收获了金的咬痕。他加快了速度。太快了，他们从未到达过如此疯狂的境地，金在性方面一直是个令人满足的伴侣，可这次他的身体也只能堪堪承受住来自羽生的冲击。  
金彻彻底底地感受到了劳伦斯书中所描绘的那种疯狂，两人同时到达了高潮。金射在羽生的小腹上，而羽生射在金的体内。羽生把性器抽出来的那一刹那带出了一部分他刚刚射出的精液，好几滴落在了皮椅甚至难打理的地板上。大概有足足一分钟的时间，两人沉默着，只有粗重的呼吸声起起伏伏。羽生先打起精神，把彻底瘫软在自己肩头的金扶起来，摘掉蒙眼的领带，拨开洇湿的散乱的刘海，看着金的眼瞳由微微失焦的状态慢慢恢复清明，眼角因快感灼烧而浸染的红色与泪痕褪去干涸。  
你的剧本，完成了吗？金终于开口，酒精和呻吟使他的声音变得沙哑，带着一点点不易见的委屈。  
要让我演这种戏码，那剧院给我的报酬实在是太低了。如果你也不给我足够的报酬……  
羽生突然抱住了金，一个急切的，恨不得让两人合二为一的拥抱。越过金瘦削的肩膀，羽生看到写字台上那摊放着的未完成剧本，《背叛》的续作。稿纸在他们刚才做戏的过程中揉皱了大半，被不明来处的液体打湿，变成了真正的情色主题。  
你该拿一个生来浪荡的情人怎么办？他有太多的话想坦诚地告诉金，他却不知从何说起。  
……我爱你。羽生把这句话在心底默念了无数遍。我爱你，我需要你也同样地爱我。  
可我也很明白一件事：“世上有爱者。也有被爱者，这是截然不同的两类人。”

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 1.劳伦斯即D·H·劳伦斯，《查泰来夫人的情人》作者，萨德侯爵就是写《索多玛的120天》那位  
> 2.海王星：在占星学中代表幻觉之美


End file.
